stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Casstoons
The archive is available here. An explanation of the series in webcomic form is here. The strip is regularly posted on the forum Superdickeryand Espanolbots journal. Casstoons was a sprite webcomic series that parodied DC Comics, It was started by Espanolbot and Drink, but eventually gained a following and several contributors. It was a reaction to Robin # 150, which had Cassandra Cain inexplicably turn to evil. It starred a bitter, unemployed version of Cassandra who was very aware she was a comic character. Stephanie first appeared yelling, "And I'm her friend, Spoiler!" in the third or so strip of the series. Cassandra, the strip's title character, eventually became so lonely and desperate that she tried to resurrect Stephanie, and this resulted in a mute zombie scarecrow version of Steph that was a parody of how Sue Dibny was briefly resurrected as a woman of straw in the DC Comic series 52. Scarecrow Steph became a regular supporting character. There were a lot of jokes about how the editorial had treated Stephanie and the horrible circumstances of her death. Tim Drake, who in the strip was an over-depressed, egotistical, womanizing, and inept foil and antagonist to Cass (likely as a backlash over the fact Cass was turned evil to be a villain to the poor sap), similarly tried to resurrect Superboy only resulting in him becoming a robot mannequin with a fleshy head. Despite being dead and inanimate, Scarecrow-Steph and Robo-Conner fell in love. Stephanie was resurrected as a full on zombie once, only to be captured and almost tortured again by Dr. Leslie Thompkins. She was inadvertently saved by a drunken Kara Zor-El. Stephanie then was fully resurrected by "Death" (the version from "Sandman") and so was Conner, though he now had a robotic torso. The two of them kept up their relationship and Stephanie rejected Tim's advances by kicking him in the nuts. From then on, Stephanie acted as Cassandra's sidekick in the series, to the point where Cassandra would call her "old chum" constantly. She worked as a secret agent/spy in her spare time and lived in Cassandra's apartment with Conner and several other tenants. There were constant jokes about her death and poor treatment by DC and the Batman Family, such as how Dan DiDio scorned her, Batman could never remember her name, and how she once found her Robin suit crumpled in a corner of the Batcave and decided to wear it for Halloween. Stephanie's resurrection (as well as Cass turning back to the side of the angels) was celebrated in Casstoons itself, and eventually she and Conner got engaged. However, any wedding never came to pass, as shortly afterward, Espanolbot decided to stop taking requests, and reverted Casstoons to hand drawn cartoons, throwing out most of the more complicated continuity the strip had accrued. Since Cassandra is now absent in the DCU and Stephanie is Batgirl, most of the strips are actually more focused on Steph and reactions to recent issues of Batgirl.